


Denki Oneshots

by BigSimp



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Denki/Oneshots, Jirou/Denki, Sero/Denki, Shinsou/Denki, traitor denki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSimp/pseuds/BigSimp
Summary: Denki Kaminari was the traitor...Yet no one knew as he watched the school burn.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

No, no no this isn't happening...no why did i...?  
“Fuck” I yelled into the empty alleyway. I- I betrayed them...all of them! 

I love my friends yet I still did it... I love them all...yet I did it. I gave info to the LOV again...

And now everything is falling apart, everyone is gonna die...And...it’s all my fault.

I put on my hood and hide my face,  
“I-I can’t do this anymore” I mutter while I walk back to UA. I take out my phone to see the time is 7:23am. I sigh slightly knowing what will happen in 7minutes, their gonna burn down the school.

The Lov has been planning this one for months,  
when they found out that today ua was finally gonna talk about the ‘traitor’ and every student was supposed to be in their class listening to their teacher. 

But someone will be missing...someone who will be the only survivor. Me the traitor Kaminari Denki.

I’ll watch from the outside as Dabi and other fire villains burn down the school while the others surround it.

I take out my phone again and count down  
3...2...1..

—————————————————————————-

It was mostly a normal day, except for the fact that their teacher told them to meet in the classroom to talk about something important.  
The Bakusquad walked into the classroom while texting Denki, their yellow haired pikacu was missing. No one knew where he was,

They all had texted him but after not answering for 5 minutes they all guessed that he forgot about what Aizawa told them and left to class, 

They got to class at 7:27, when Aizawa asked where Denki was Bakugo answered  
“Dunce face is probably in his dorm playing f*cling video games” and sat down.

Kirishima and Mina apologised for not bringing him but Aizawa just signed as a part of him knew that the electric boy would not listen anyway.

He didn’t bother going after the boy as they didn’t have much time and, well he didn’t suspect Denki to be the traitor.

As the clock hit 7:30 a loud bang filled the school  
After smoke began filling all rooms,  
Aizawa bit his lip and ran out of the room right after telling Ida to keep everyone safe.

Class 1A was shocked as their teacher left them alone in the classroom.  
Bakugo started yelling and shouting while Kirishima tried to calm him down.

Midoriya was muttering to himself trying to understand what was happening

While Ida tried to keep everyone calm and told everyone to sit down,  
Still screaming and muttering everyone sat down and looked around themselves before everyone went silent.

“Where’s Kaminari” Shota said calmly

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Shoto.

And then everyone started freaking out again,  
Especially the Bakusquad Jirou and Deku, screaming among themselves about the electric user whereabouts. 

They completely ignored what was happening around them as they called and messaged Denki, 

After 4 minutes they all confirmed that he didn’t answer and looked up from their phones noticing that they were all alone in the smoke and fire filled room.  
They hadn’t noticed how hard it was to breathe...  
Or even some of their classmates were knocked out on the ground. 

They all struggled to breathe but finally they all heard a vibration in their phones and opened it to be a message from Denki with one word.

“Sorry” 

Was all they read before collapsing on the floor.


	2. Traitor on the rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo goes out on the roof to get some air, he didn't expect to see-

\-------------------------

Kaminari was the least expected person Bakugo expected to see on the roof this late,  
And yet there he was standing on the edge of the roof, And he looked like a mess, he had eyebags under his eyes and there were some red stains on his t-shirt.

"Hey, Dunce face! What are you doing?" Bakugo asked half-shouting.

Denki said nothing but turned around and looked at the floor like a child who's done something bad.

Now that Denki was facing Bakugo he could see the scars and bruses on the electric users body,  
Bakugo wanted to scream, shout and to find out what happened to his friend.  
But he also considered Denkis feelings and did something he never thought he would.

He walked over to Denki slowly and then put his hands around the shaking boy.  
He was hugging him, in a normal scenario Denki would have made a joke or laughed but now he just started sobbing and then crying.

Bakugo didn't know what to say, he just listened to Denki crying as he fell apart.

"Kaminari?" He asked quietly but immediately regretted saying it as his friend tensed up.  
They both stayed quiet, apart from some of Denki's sobs.

"Denki..?" He tried again.

"I messed up Bakugo!-" he quickly replied.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore, e-everyone is getting hurt and I can't help! I can't..-"

"Pikachu"

Denki immediately stopped talking and looked Bakugo in the eyes, his golden eyes were puffy almost red now and filled with tears.

Bakugo sighed, he hated seeing his friend this way...if only he weren't so weak-!

Suddenly he felt a rush flowing through all of his body, he opened his eyes to be greeted by Denki electrocuting him.  
"W-what the h-h-hell denki-" he started but then passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Class 1A was screaming and sobbing while surrounding a body.

Bakugo a dead body.

He was found on the roof this morning by kirishima.. aka 3 min ago, and now everyone came to see it.

His body was almost unrecognizable, it was all black after burning(?) 

While everyone was mourning their dead friend aizawa's fear got worse.

The idea about there being a UA traitor in class 1A just basically conformed itself.


	3. Uhm..random :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While training with friends The LOV attacked, after the fight the traitor kills the students aka former friends.

——————————————————————

Kaminari grinned to himself as he watched his classmates struggling to fight the villains,  
The class was training outside the school when suddenly they got ambushed by members of the league. Pretending to be fighting and holding back his laughter was getting hard, he just wanted to attack his classmates himself!  
But he couldn’t take any chances in case a hero would come faster than expected. 

Over time Kaminari’s grin faded, they were losing the fight. The LOV was losing!  
He started getting nervous, the lov couldn’t lose and get arrested! What would he do then?  
Kaminari looked around nervously, most of the small villains were captured and knocked out,  
Only Toga Dabi and Spinner were left against  
Bakugo, Uraraka, Sero, Momo and Mina.  
Spinner was fighting off Momo and Sero,  
Bakugo was struggling against Dabi while  
Mina me Uraraka ran from Toga.

Kaminari laughed silently while he got a plan ready,  
He was already pretending to be ‘whey’ mode now he just had to pretend to get captured!

He slowly walked near Dabi winking at him,  
Before any of his classmates noticed Dabi took him by the collar holding him hostage.  
Mina gasped and pointed towards him to inform the others, they were scared.

Scared of Dabi, and what he might do to Kaminari,  
Dabi grinned and told everyone to put their hands up.  
Everyone slowly stopped fighting and surrendered- everyone except Bakugo who was literally growling at Dabi.  
Dabi pulled on Kaminari’s hair and made the fire hotter as a warning for Bakugo.

Out of no where mustard ran in and used his quirk to make sleeping gas making all of the UA students fall asleep.

———————————————————————

Kaminari slowly opened his eyes and looked around, it looked like it was one of the lov’s hideouts. He tried to get up but couldn’t, then he noticed that he was tired to a chair.  
“Why am I tied up” he grumbled, but then he heard screaming and tensed up.  
Now that he listened more carefully, he could hear many voices. More accurately, Bakugo, Momo,Mina,Sero and Urarakas voices. 

Kaminari internally cringed before shouting “Someone help me!!”  
Then the door to his right opened and Dabi came out. “Hello hostage” he said.  
Kaminari scoffed and asked “why am I tied up”  
Dabi said nothing as he unties the boy, but when Kaminari got up all Dabi said was “it’s time.”

Kaminari knew what that meant and nodded,  
He went through the door on the right and saw his ‘friends’ tied up like he was a minute ago, but they were covered in cuts in brushes. 

Denki grinned as he walked over “hey guys!” He shouted causing his friends to notice him.  
They were all glad that he was okay and asking him how he got out- that was until Toga came in and HUGGED Denki. Denki shrugged and said  
“well there goes my cover”

Mina started sobbing as she released what it meant.  
“YOURE THE TRAITOR DUMBASS??”

Kaminari Grinned again as he electrocuted Bakugo to death. 

And then the others.

:)

(Okay-um this one was pretty bad sry ;(  
I’ll make a better one soon! ^^)


	4. Possesive Explotion Murderer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UA traitor has a mission to complete, but not before getting his love.
> 
> Bakugo x Denki
> 
> Possesive?

"They say the villains do the most evil things" he said, his voice echoing through the hall.

The blood-stained ground leading a path to the terrified boy, trembling in the dead end. His phone was ringing but the boy did not notice.

"But they overlook their own actions"

More blood stained the walls as he slowly walked past the room. The boys heart started to race, breathing quickly as he watched his 'friend' approach.   
The ground covered in blood and unconscious bodies laid behind him.

“Heroes are quite disgusting, don’t you agree, Denki” The taller boy said sweetly.

Red eyes glowed in the dark, watching the other boy   
Even with almost no light, he could see blood marks all over him. His eyes seemed to glow like fire. Denki was once intrigued by them, but now he was too terrified to look at them.

“W-why did you do that?” The smaller boy stammered out as he started tearing up.

He chuckled and grinned at the smaller boy “You still don’t understand?”

“B-Bakugo” The boy whispered to himself as he curled further into his corner but flinched when Bakugo stepped closer and grabbed his wrist.  
“Get up” he said as he pulled the smaller boy up.

Denki was frozen in the moment but nodded nervously not wanting to make the other boy mad.

Bakugo stroked his cheek. “You’ll stay with me” he purred.  
Those words made Denki shiver; his words sounded so possessive yet dangerous at the same time.

He held Denkis arm tightly and dragged him out of the building

His feet dragged across the stone ground, body far too weak to support himself. It was a relief to feel the night air and not see any blood anymore.

When the taller boy stopped walking Denki took the opportunity and pulled his arm away

Bakugo growled in surprise, but Denki didn’t waist any time and quickly began across the school grounds.

Even though he wasn’t too fast he made it to the forest without seeing Bakugo following him, relieved he stopped running and sat down under a tree.

He picked up his phone to call for help until suddenly someone pulled him up by his hair, he screamed in pain when he was harshly pinned to the tree.

“You think you can run from me?” Bakugo asked as he handcuffed his hands over his head.

Denki tried getting away, struggling but stopped after he got slapped in the face.

“Try running from me again and ill break your leg, understand?” 

He nodded quickly, not wanting Bakugo to break his leg.

Bakugo pulled him into a kiss, pleased when the other male didn’t resist.

“You wont ever leave me” he said as he picked up the boy and walked through a portal..

>WOWWW the traitor was not Denki this time, hope you liked it1<


End file.
